


A Perfect Birthday Morning

by hillnerd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Gen, beginnings of a lemon, ends in family fluff, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillnerd/pseuds/hillnerd
Summary: Ron's 34th birthday





	A Perfect Birthday Morning

Ron woke with bleary eyes and squinted around the room to his clock. Merlin, it was bloody early. He usually was able to sleep in further than sunrise on the weekends. He let out a sigh and drew his hand over his face, scratching at his thick stubble that was threatening to become a full beard.

“You’re awake early,” he heard to his right. Hermione was reading by very dim wand light.

“You too,” he mumbled before letting out a yawn that loudly popped his jaw

“Dad keeps saying you need to get that checked out.”

“It doesn’t hurt,” he shrugged.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Ok, I will get it checked out if my jaw starts to hurt. Until then, I’m not making another dental appointment,” he said wiggling his jaw back and forth experimentally to confirm there was no pain. She had a satisfied smile on her face after that.

“C’mere,” he murmured.

She quickly acquiesced, placing her wand and book on her side table. The book pile next to her bed was getting precarious. He would have to remember to cast a stabilizing spell on them later. The last time they had been intimate the books had loudly toppled to the floor, waking the kids far too early in the morning, and cutting their shag woefully short.

Ron raised his arm so she could nestle up with her head on his chest. Hermione enthusiastically cozied up to him, letting out a contented sigh. He put his arms around her and held her close, inhaling the scent of her hair. She stretched up and gave him a kiss, before settling back onto his chest.

“Happy Birthday,” she murmured, giving him a squeeze.

“Blimey, I’d forgotten,” he said letting out a small laugh.

“Would you like one of your presents now?”

“No thanks. Don’t wanna leave bed just yet,” he said kissing the top of her head.

“Who said you needed to leave bed?” she pushed herself up against him and one of her smooth legs wrapped around his middle. He trailed a hand down her leg and gave a smirk.

She had shaved her legs for him. He was never fussed about it, but it was always a pleasant surprise when she was silky like this. It was freezing out and she had been overloaded with case work, not the usual scenario for shaved legs at the beginning of March.

“You planned this out, you saucy witch,”

“Maybe,” Hermione replied, biting her lip.

She was dressed in that navy cotton nightie he liked too. How had he not noticed? It was rather modest compared to most ladies lingerie, but on her it was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. It plunged down just enough to reveal an enticing amount of cleavage, hugged her body, and always would ride up as it caught against the sheets, so that it barely covered her bum. He trailed his hand up her side, letting his hands graze the soft curve of her hip.

He glanced up to see a very familiar burning look in her eyes. They’d have to make quick work of it before the kids were up. In moments they were feverishly kissing, she was on top of him grinding into his hardness as he tangled his hands in her wild hair. He trailed his hands down her back and grasped her bum, pulling at one of the globes and letting it go.

He grabbed her and rolled her under him, his kisses traveled down her neck to her collarbone, then finally her breasts. With little effort, he pushed aside the fabric hiding her tits. The tiny straps fell off her shoulders and she whispered sweet encouragements as he began to suckle at a taut nipple. She arched against him and let out a moan, raking her fingers through his hair.

He started working his fingers into her wet knickers when a great crash resounded in the hallway outside their bedroom. They both stilled.

“Hugo!” they heard Rose yell at her brother.

“I didn’t mean to!” Hugo let out.

They gave each other tired grins.

“Well, we tried,” Ron said with a wry chuckle, trying to adjust his pajama trousers. “Thanks, Love.”

Hermione gave a warm smile, then rolled out of bed.

“Maybe we can continue tonight,” she said, before doing a quick spell on herself to tidy up, and put on the great woolly robe that meant intimacy was very much over. Her spell didn’t hide the marks left on her from his stubble.

“Everything ok?” Hermione asked as she opened the door.

The kids barged in, large grins on their faces. Rose held a tray filled with food, while Hugo had a glass in his hand and a large orange juice stain on his white shirt. The crash must have been the pitcher of orange juice they’d had in their fridge.

“Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!” they sang with glee. He did his best to look appropriately delighted, and not wince, as they finished their song at an uncomfortably loud volume.

“Wow, what a wonderful way to wake up,” he claimed, sitting up in the bed.

Hermione smirked at him from the doorway, as the kids quickly gave the tray to their father, and hopped on the bed.

“How old are you now Dad?” asked Hugo.

“Thirty four,” Rose supplied, pointing to the birthday card she had made herself with colored pencils and construction paper. “It took a long time to draw that many candles on there.”

“Wow, that’s a lot,” Hugo said, grabbing a piece of toast off the plate and snacking on it.

Ron grabbed his wand and cleaned up Hugo’s shirt of the great orange juice stain. Hermione came back from the hall having cleaned up the mess of the pitcher. She squeezed into the bed and grabbed a piece of bacon from the plate.

“Isn’t this a perfect birthday morning?” Hermione laughed, raising an eyebrow at him.

He gave her a smile.

“It really is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 2 years ago… And found it the day after Ron's bday this year :P Did I post this somewhere? I have no idea. 
> 
> I am crap at writing sex that’s not awful/funny soooo sorry-


End file.
